


Current Situation Updates

by marimoot



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoot/pseuds/marimoot





	Current Situation Updates

Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't been able to update any of my works. Due to a situation that happened earlier today. My fanfics will be on an indefinite hiatus.  
I'm not comfortable with posting my smut publicly anymore, for a long while, due to this incident and it has hurt me to the point of becoming a recluse and being around just via Discord and a little bit of Twitter.  
If anyone wants to keep up with me and my art, here is my Discord server: https://discord.gg/Q5zsByv

Please, don't ask me to finish my stories or take my stories and finish them yourself.  
I'll decide when I will come back or not.  
Thank you guys for enjoying the stories that was written.


End file.
